bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Belcher
Bob Belcher is a third-generation restaurateur, and the main protagonist of the Fox animated series, Bob's Burgers. Bob runs Bob's Burgers with the help of his wife, Linda, and their three kids, Tina, Louise, and Gene. While poor with business management and cursed with an unlucky streak, his skills at burger cooking has been shown to be excellent, to the point where he has been referred to as a "beef artist". He is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin Biography Bob was born to an unnamed mother and Big Bob. His father had a drinking problem and ran a restaurant called Big Bob's Diner. Sometime in Bob's childhood, his mother passed away. Bob was rarely allowed outside and whenever he got distracted, his father would always tell him, "Get back to work, Bob." One day, while Big Bob was getting his prostate checked, Bob was manning the grill and made a burger for Henry, who was pleasantly surprised, but then Bob's father showed up. He got mad at Bob and threw away his burger. When Bob grew up, he left his dad with the restaurant to start his own. He first met Linda in a bar after she accidentally stabbed his upper lip with her engagement ring from her then fiancée, Hugo. The couple got married at City HallSeason 4, Episode 9: Slumber Party and had three children, Tina, Gene and Louise. Appearance Bob has tan skin and black hair like the rest of the family. He is fairly tall. His hairline is receding and sports a combover over a bald spot. He has a thick mustache. His ears are noticeably not visible despite his haircut not being sufficient enough to cover them.http://behindbobsburgers.com/post/80705170506/julianunes-pointed-out-that-bob-belcher-has-no He wears a white T-shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. When working in the restaurant, he wears a white apron. His nightwear clothing consists of a white v-neck t-shirt, sky blue shorts, and brown slippers. Personality Bob is well-meaning and sensible. He seems like a more normal cartoon dad. He does seem to try his best to run a great restaurant, despite being a terrible businessman, and tries to be a good father and husband even though he doesn't get much respect from his kids, and gets into struggling situations with his wife, Linda. In "Human Flesh", he calls his kids terrible workers: "You all are terrible! I'd fire all of you if I could!" He himself is terrible at remembering dates, as shown in several flashbacks in Human Flesh. In "Sacred Cow", Bob gets very attached to a cow named, Moo-Lissa; when the documentary filmmaker who is protesting Bob's restaurant with his piece "Dial 'M' for Mooder" leaves her tied up outside the restaurant, Bob brings her into their home during a nighttime rainstorm. He is usually very calm, but can be loud if he needs to, and also seems to get annoyed or offended easily, as in "Hamburger Dinner Theater", he yells at a woman for asking to break a five when he had just been robbed. Bob has the tendency to anthropomorphize things around him. Making up voices for things. A good example is in "An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal" where makes up voices for a turkey that talks him into drinking Absinthe. In "Turkey in a Can", Bob gets asked by a gay/bi butcher to go out in which he replies: "no, maybe, wait, I'm straight, I mean I'm mostly straight" implying Bob is bi curious and may be bisexual. Family Relationships Although Bob's children seem to view him as somewhat of a buffoon, they also care very deeply for Bob, especially his youngest daughter, Louise. His wife, Linda, is very supportive of Bob, helping him get through tough times when he needs it the most. In most episodes, Bob's children either try to take advantage of or demean him, but in many episodes, such as "Bob Day Afternoon", they show how much they care for their father. Out of all of his children, Tina appears to be the most supportive of Bob and they appear to be very close. In "Tina-rannosarus Wrecks", Bob and Tina are running an errand together, stumble upon an empty parking lot and he lets her take the wheel to practice driving. In "Two for Tina", Tina tells Bob, "Dad, if you believe you're beautiful, you will be. I did." Bob may not always be comfortable with Tina's uninhibited expression of her sexual feelings but he never silences her or encourages her to stop expressing herself. In "The Equestranauts", Tina is tricked into giving away her very rare Equestranauts horse figurine "Chariot". She enlists Bob's help to get her horse back, which includes Bob studiously reviewing every Equestranauts episode and book to ensure his complete knowledge of the series. Bob even goes so far in his quest to get Chariot back by getting a tattoo. In "Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, Bob picks up a second job working at night as a taxi driver so that the family can afford to throw Tina a thirteenth birthday party. Lastly, in "Mother Daughter Laser Razor", Bob takes Tina to get her legs waxed but Tina gets scared at the last minute and asks Bob to get his legs waxed too. Bob ends up getting his legs waxed in solidarity with Tina. Louise loves to start rumors about her family and her dad's business, often getting him into trouble. In "Human Flesh", she brings one of her dad's burgers into school for Show and Tell, and states that it comes from human flesh.This rumor spreads through town and reaches the health inspector, who temporarily shuts them down while investigating. Louise also seems to share some of Bob's personality traits, such as talking to inanimate objects and wanting to own a restaurant when she is older. Louise appears to care very deeply for her father, even more so than her siblings. Their close relationship can be seen In "Hawk & Chick", as Louise becomes distraught over the possible of losing touch with her father as she ages, or in "Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise", when Louise becomes jealous of the attention Bob pays to his plants and to Logan. Gene tends to annoy Bob with his sound effects from his megaphone, keyboard, or any other technological device. He strongly dislikes his mother-in-law, Gloria, primarily her voice and the noises she makes. In "Crawl Space", he hides in a wall for 3 days to avoid her. Bob isn't fond of Linda's sister, Gayle, either. He mentions how he dislikes many of her choices, such as hanging up her animal anus paintings in the restaurant. ("Art Crawl") In "Dr. Yap", Bob hallucinates from the medicine and accidentally kisses Gayle, mistaking her for his wife, Linda. As a result, Gayle falls for Bob as he tries to clear the accident. Bob learned how to work at a restaurant when he was young working at his father Big Bob's restaurant Big Bob's Diner. Bob seems to hold some resentment toward his father for making him work so much and have so little when he was young as seen in "Bob Fires the Kids". Their relationship is further chronicled in "Father of the Bob". Little is known about Bob's mother. It is revealed in "The Last Gingerbread House on the Left" that she has passed away. She had a brother called Ernest Lombard who ran 'Lombard's' department store before the mall opened and put it out of business. In "Uncle Teddy" it is mentioned that Bob has a cousin called Vanessa who is in a cult, it is not made clear whether she is a niece of his mother or his father. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd, 1991 which is the same day Loren Bouchard and his wife got married. *In an alternate reality, Bob is depicted as the alter-ego of super-spy Sterling Archer, a character from another animated television series who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In this alternate reality, Archer is suffering from retrograde amnesia. He believes his name is Bob and becomes married to Linda (Bobs' wife on Bobs Burgers) and stepfather to Tina, Gene and Louise (Bobs' children on Bobs Burgers). This is canon only to the Archer universe and does not reflect the relationships in the Bob's Burgers series. *Bob considers himself 'mostly straight.' ("Turkey in a Can") *Bob's greatest fear is failure ("The Hauntening"), he also had a fear of pigeons but conquered this in "House of 1000 Bounces". * Both Calvin and Felix Fischoeder are reminded of their father by Bob's arm hair. * Every day at 4:30pm, Bob has a "Business Meeting" in the bathroom. ("Sexy Dance Fighting") * Bob has a tattoo of a caricature of his own nose and mustache on his lower back. He got it by force when Bronconius of the Equesticles attempts to have a design of his face on a horses butt tattoed instead of the 'official/unofficial' Equesticle tattoo Bob consented to. ("The Equestranauts") * Bob has hemophilia. ("The Kids Run the Restaurant") * Bob has an allergy to lobster and cat fur. * Bob's bald spot is shaped like an upside down burger. * Posts as BurgerBob on the North Atlantic Burger Lovers forum. ("Uncle Teddy") * Bob attended Buchannan Middle School. * In "Turkey in a Can" it is revealed that he potty trained all his kids due to Linda not being able to stand the smell. *Once tried wind surfing. ("Sacred Couch") *Most of his family and friends are convinced that his full name is Bob Burger. * Bob would build gingerbread houses with his mother before she died. ("The Last Gingerbread House on the Left") * Bob has demonstrated a considerable lack of business knowledge or a strong sense of morals, for stopping Gene, Louise, & Tina from selling marijuana and blueberries for the pot farmers Cooper & Beverly. If they had continued to be paid $70 weekly, they could have potentially earned $92,680 each per year, and a combined total of $278,040 annually. ("Bob Fires The Kids") Memorable quotes *"Listen, you're my children and I love you but you're all terrible at what you do here and I feel like I should tell you, I'd fire all of you if I could." *"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Louise just pooped in the pool?" *"Lin, they're anuses. I'm trying to think of worse paintings to hang in a restaurant. Um, nope, I can't think of any!" *"Ok. Are you telling me as my daughter or as my grill cook? Because my grill cook would never tell me that. Also, my daughter should probably not say anything like that to me. Tell her, tell your mom." *"Oh my god." * "Listen, what happened to Hawk and Chick will never happen to us. This Hawk and this Chick will never not talk for 30 years." Read more at: http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=428&t=20960 Archer version Gallery References External Links *Bob Belcher - Heroes Wiki de:Bob Belcher Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters